A Long Kiss Goodnight
by Jacksfluzey
Summary: Jack's love is taken from him but he dosent know where to find her until one day . She came walking back into his life. But she had gotten amnesia and dosent remember him. He tries to remind her of her past.
1. Default Chapter

~ A Long Kiss Goodnight ~  
  
Jack walked along the street alone. His only friend now a day was rum. It eases his sorrow he doesn't feel much. Not after that day.  
  
~ Flashback~  
  
It was cold and Jack walked out on the deck of his ship. The ship was under attack. A young girl came from below deck. She had a frightened look on her face. She had long dirty blonde hair; her eyes were sage green.  
  
"Everyone of ye dogs below deck. Load the cannons," yelled Jack.  
  
The other ship was one of the navy's finest, The Commission. They were gaining up on the Black pearl.  
  
"Captain there gaining on us! What should we do?" asked Gibbs one of the crewmembers aboard the pearl.  
  
"Thank you captain obvious. You can go down with the rest of them and shoot of the cannons. Before you go lock Ms. Preston in the captains cabin," Jack said very calm.  
  
"Aye." Gibbs took her and locked her in.  
  
"Hey let me out don't leave me in here!" she banged on the door. "Ugh!" she sat down looking around for something to break down the door with.  
  
"Ready men!" he looked at Anamaria. "And women!" he raised his sword. "Fire!" the ship shuddered.  
  
"Let me out!" she yelled. "Jack let me out" she banged on the door some more. She heard men yelling and clinging of swords.  
  
"Ms. Preston! You here?" asked a man.  
  
"I'm in here!" the door opened and Navy officer came in.  
  
" I'm here to take you back home" he put his hand out.  
  
"I don't want to. Jack!" she screamed. The officer grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up over his shoulder. "Let me down!" she screamed and kicked.  
  
"I have my orders. Please stop kicking" he put her down and grabbed a rope. She held onto him and he swung her across to the other boat.  
  
The cannons were going of on both ships. Ms. Preston sat down waiting for Jack to save her from this ship. But then a big * Boom *. She had been knocked in the head and didn't awake.  
  
"Jack we need to leave now!" yelled one of the crewmembers.  
  
"Yes. Raise anchors!" Jack yelled to his crew. They set of to the horizon. It was to late Jack didn't find out til later that Jane Preston his love was gone forever.  
  
~End of Flashback ~ 


	2. A wedding! Yay!

~ A Long Kiss Goodnight ~  
  
Disclaimer: this is for all my chappys. Hehehehe.  
  
Jack hasn't been the same since. It had been a year and two months today. Jack had given the crew a week off to do whatever they liked. But Jack would only walk around to bars and fell sorry for himself.  
  
"Hey Jack over her!" yelled Elizabeth waving frantically. He forced a smile as he walked over to her. "How are you?" she asked kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Great" he lied. In fact he didn't want to talk to anyone, he just wanted to hide from the world forever. "Just fine luv. And you?" he looked at her forcing yet another smile.  
  
"Oh fine. Will and I have decided to get married and I wanted to ask if you would come?" she asked handing him an invention. Will came striding up the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey Jack. Hello darling" he kissed her on the cheek. "So I see she gave you the invention."  
  
"Yeah" he opened it. He read it and looked back up.  
  
"Jack I wanted to ask you if" he stopped but kept going. "If you would be my . best man."  
  
"Sure mate" he smiled not forcefully. "Do I really have to ware one of those suits?"  
  
" Yeah Jack" she laughed and hugged him goodbye.  
  
"Oh Jack tomorrow night we will have the rehearsal dinner so be there early. And no you don't have to ware a tux to the dinner."  
The truth was Jack didn't want to go. But knew he had to. It was his friend after all who was getting married to a very beautiful girl.  
  
Jack headed to his ship not wanting to be bothered by anyone. He lay in his bed until he drifted off into sleep.  
  
Next morning he awoke finding some nice clothes and a note that laid on them. It read:  
  
Jack ware this! Don't argue!  
With love,  
Elizabeth  
  
He lazily put it on. Moaning about it. I'm going to look like Will. He shuddered at the thought. He headed out to the nearest pub to relive his pain. He could hear Elizabeth yelling at him for drinking. But he didn't care. What the heck he was a lonely man on a port full of happiness.  
  
~ Later that night~  
  
"Jack you came" Elizabeth hugged him hard.  
  
"O'course I came" she let go of him. "Wouldn't miss it fer the world."  
  
She led him over to the dinner table. It was wonderful. The tables were decorated with rose petals; the main colors were baby blue and white. There were reserved places for people like the groom, bride, and best man ext.  
  
"Here sit here by Will. But for now go mingle" she left Jack to go stand by Will.  
  
"Mingle" Jack mumbled. "Yeah the only thing Im going to mingle with is the bartender." He walked over and order a mug of rum. 


	3. Who is she?

~ A Long Kiss Goodnight ~  
  
Disclaimer: this is for all my chappys. Hehehehe. A/N Hey all u peeps!! I'm open to any suggestions u may have. Oh and it should get really good. Mooohahahahahaha. *Light flickers*  
  
Jack sat alone looking at the rest of the happy people. He took another sip and went to sit next to Will.  
  
A tall skinny man stood up to make an announcement. He raised his glass and turned to face the bride and groom.  
  
" This people sitting here tonight are the most wonderful people you will ever meet." Jack rolled his eyes and tuned him out. "Well lets eat" he sat back down. After dinner everyone was either talking with one another or dancing.  
  
Jack felt alone. He searched the crowd of people. His eyes lay on a young women talking to Elizabeth.  
  
She looks familiar. He thought.  
  
He walked over to Elizabeth. "May I have a word?" he asked pulling her arm to the side.  
  
"Yes Jack?" she looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.  
  
"Well I wanted to know who is that girl?" he nodded his head to the lady with piercing green eyes.  
  
" Oh her, she is just a townie. She is the daughter of Sir Preston. Her name is Jane" Jacks eyes widen. "Jack don't try any funny stuff. Her father could have you hung." Jack wasn't listening. He was way to warped into Jane.  
  
"I already know her" Elizabeth looked at Jack with shock. Elizabeth saw the way he looked at Jane. He never looked at a girl that way. Maybe Captain Jack Sparrow was in love. 


	4. I almost married you?

~ A Long Kiss Goodnight ~  
  
Disclaimer: this is for all my chappys. Hehehehe. A/N Hey all my peeps!! Luv ya lots!! I listened to 80's, 90's and today's music.  
  
Jack stared hopelessly at Jane. His brown eyes held no other emotion except wanting. Jack left the party. He went on his boat and fell asleep on the bed.  
  
Jack went to town looking for a present for Elizabeth and Will. He had his tux on and was looking quit ravishing. He went into the market. They had Asian rugs, Vases, Birds. Jack bumped into someone.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I should have been watching where I was going," said a young woman. She put out her hand to help Jack up.  
  
"It's quit alright" he brushed off the dust from his tux. She smiled at him.  
  
"Are you going to the wedding too?" she asked. He looked up at her. His mouth dropped.  
  
"Yes Jane I'm going" she looked into his brown eyes.  
  
"Do I know you?" she searched him with her eyes.  
  
"A long time ago. I would say we were a couple" he grinned at her.  
  
" What happened between us?" she asked looking very interested.  
  
"Would you come with me and I'll tell you" she nodded. They walked into the pub.  
  
" May I please have some water" she asked the bartender. He looked at her funny.  
"And you" he said.  
  
"Just a mug of rum" he looked at how beautiful she was. She looked down. Jack knew she was blushing.  
  
"So" she looked back up and smiled.  
  
"Oh. Well luv ye see it was about a year ago."  
  
~ Flashback (he is telling her this)~  
  
"Come on Jack before they catch us" urged Jane. Jack bowed down to the navy officers coming in the distance. "Jack we don't have time." Jack grabbed her hand and they ran to his ship.  
  
"Don't worry luv, they can't get us now" he smiled holding her in his arms. "When we get to Port Phar-Mor we can get married" she kissed him softly.  
  
"I can't wait. My father is going to be furious when we come back married" she smiled. "My daughter married to a pirate" she mimicked her father.  
  
"Yeah" they faced the horizon. "We will be there in at least two days."  
  
"I love you Jack" her green eyes burned into his brown eyes.  
  
"I love you to" he kissed her long and passionately.  
  
~ End of Flashback~  
  
"So the next day they barded us. They took ye and I didn't know where they took ye" he looked at her lips hungrily. "But what I don't get is why you don't remember any of this." She looked up at him tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry to cause you pain. My father told me I had amnesia. He didn't tell me anything about almost marrying a man" Jack wiped away a tear from her face.  
  
"T'is okay luv. I wouldn't expect him to tell ye about me." She heard the hurt in his voice.  
  
"Jack" he looked at her with longing.  
  
"Yes luv" she blushed. She liked being called luv.  
  
"Maybe you can escort me to the wedding today" she smiled. "That's only if you want to."  
  
"I would be honored" he stood. She locked her arm with his. "But I need a present."  
  
"I know a perfect place."  
  
"Lead the way" he smiled. 


	5. I need a wedding gift!

~ A Long Kiss Goodnight ~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any one! Disney does.  
  
Jane took him to a quit little store. It smelled strongly of insets and candles. Jack looked around he couldn't find anything. But Jack isn't used to picking out presents. Jane showed up with a big panting.  
  
The painting had a baby angel flying in the clouds.  
  
"Uh" Jack tilted his head to the side. "Its okay luv but not me" he smiled at her to show he didn't mean anything by it.  
  
"Well what do you want to get them?" she asked crossing her arms. Her sage green eyes burned hard into his golden brown ones.  
  
He smiled wide, "Rum." She tried hard not to roll her eyes. "Well unless ye have another plan, I think we should go with a nice bottle of rum."  
  
"If you don't like this then we will just have to go to a different store" she grabbed his arm, leading him out the door.  
  
They walked through the town. It was like a normal day, busy. Jack followed close behind Jane.  
  
They finally came to a store. It was old and dusty. The shopkeeper was outside sweeping. He was a kind old man with baby blue eyes. He looked up and smiled.  
  
"Can I help you two with anything?" he asked. His warm eyes lay upon Jane.  
  
Jane smiled "No were fine thanks." She picked up a book and blew on it. Dust flew up in Jack's face.  
  
"Thanks luv" he smirked. "What's that?" Jack looked down upon the book.  
  
"It's a book" she smiled.  
  
The book was old and tattered. It was brown; the spine of the book was ripping. She wiped the cover with Jacks shirt.  
  
"The map of lost treasurers" she read out loud. "Hmm" she began to put it back but Jack grabbed her arm.  
  
His hands felt ruff as he slid his hand up to her hand. He grabbed the book.  
  
"Just want to look at it that's all. Ye go look for a present." She walked off towards the jewelry counter.  
  
"May I help you Miss?" asked a kind old lady from behind the counter. She had a pointed nose; she wore a type of bandana to hold her hair up. Her warm gray eyes greeted Jane.  
  
"Just looking, you have beautiful things" Jane's eyes wondered to one of the necklaces.  
  
A silver chain held the most beautiful amulet ever. It held sparkling blue jewels.  
  
"Its gorgeous, how much?" Jane's eyes still locked on the amulet.  
  
"Its not for sale" she quickly grabbed the necklace from its place. The old lady went behind the curtain, and came back with a grin. "You can have anything you want missy just not that."  
  
Jane looked confused. She really wanted it. "If you don't mind me asking, why is it not for sale?" the old women's gray eyes weren't so greeting or warm.  
  
"I- its mine, my husband put it out here on accident" she wiped down the counter. "Like I said, you can have anything else."  
  
"Okay I'll take the pair of earrings and the necklace that goes with it."  
  
The necklace had a gold chain and an aura color (brown) ball dangling from it. The earrings were the same with an aura color ball dangling from it.  
  
"Nice choice if I may say so. Will you be needing me to wrap it" her eyes turned back to warm and friendly.  
  
"Yes please, we are kind of in a hurry" the women nodded and went behind the curtain to wrap it.  
  
Jack walked over to where Jane stood. Her eyes were glued to where the amulet was placed. She heard Jack come from behind her.  
  
"What ye looken at luv?" he asked his eyes wondered down to the case. "There isn't anything there."  
  
"But there was Jack, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" she described to him what it looked like. "But the old bat took it away and made some sorry excuse about her husband put it there by mistake."  
  
The old woman stepped out from the curtain with the box that held the jewelry. Jane's eyes watched her walking to her. Something shiny hung out of the woman's pocket. It was silver, catching Jacks eyes.  
  
"Well I thank ye and here" he handed her some shillings and gave the old woman a hug. "Off we go then" he opened the door for Jane and followed her out.  
  
"So where we off to?" she asked linking her arm with his.  
  
"Well since we got the bride something we need Will's" he smiled pulling out something from his pocket. "Oh yeah here luv" he opened his hand to reveal the silver amulet. Jane's eyes grew wide, her green eyes burned as she saw what it was.  
  
"Oh Jack" she hugged him around the waist. She pulled her hair back to let Jack put it on. She looked at it; it felt warm to her touch. "Thank you" she smiled up at him.  
  
"Anything fer ye luv" he gave her a cheeky grin. Jane's pale skin turned to a baby pink. A long silence fell between them. "Aye lets go." He headed towards a pub.  
  
It had a lot of pirates and wenches around it. She walked in after him. A terrified look came to her face.  
  
Jack sat down at the bar. "Its okay luv, no ones going to bit ye" he smiled. She nodded and sat down.  
  
"Jack we ye all dressed up?" asked the bartender.  
  
"A wedding" he answered. "But not mine" he quickly added seeing the look on his face.  
  
"And is this pretty lass?" the bartender looked at Jane. "Is she yours?"  
  
"I beg your pardon. I don't belong to Jack or any man for that matter" she crossed her arms.  
  
"Sorry miss didn't mean anything by it" he smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Aye he be sorry luv" Jack put his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer, making her almost fall off her chair. "But you know you liked it" he gave her a smile. Jane glared at him, moving away from his grasp.  
  
"And to think I thought you had manners" she began to walk out.  
  
"Wait luv" he yelled after her, grabbing his bottle of rum. She was almost to the mansion where the wedding would be held.  
  
"Go away!" she yelled her blonde hair blowing in the wind. Jack grabbed her arm, swinging her around.  
  
"I didn't mean any of it luv" he tried to apologize. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't like being someone's object," she said continuing up the walk. Jack followed her.  
  
"I said I was sorry luv," he said pulling her back to him. He smiled at her, their faces just inches apart. He held her by the waist, her eyes burned with passion. He leaned in and kissed her softly. 


End file.
